Percy the God of werewolves
by CHaoticDue
Summary: Percy isnt a normal kid. His mom died in a freak accident. He is the demi god son of Posiden. His girlfriend Dumped him for his jerky half brother. he leaves only toget bit by a werewolf.
1. Prolloge

Nobodies P.O.V

There once was a boy named Percy Jackson. His mother was killed in a shark attack. He is a demi-god. His father is Posiden. This is his fantastic story from being a heart broken kid to a god of wereeolves.


	2. Chapter 1 the challenge

_**Sorry about the sort epilogue or intro. It's my first time doing this so hope you guys enjoy. XD **_

_**Chapter 1 the challenge**_

**Percy's P.O.V**

Hello my name is Percy Jackson. I'm the demigod son of Poseidon. It's been 3 years since I have been officially dating the love of my life Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena after the titan war. Today was the day I was going to propose to her. In my pocket is a special ring that Hephaestus made for me. It's special because on the inside it's engraved with the words **Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever. **Or at least until Aphrodite interferes**. **I was looking for her when I saw my new jerk half brother Jason Grey on the beach. Everyone is drooling over him because he killed a hellhound on accident without any training. The only ones that aren't drooling are my real friends Nico, Thalia, Grover, The Stroll brothers, Annabeth, even the entire Ares cabin including Clarisse. When I saw him he was with some girl with blonde hair. Probably some girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I got up to get a closer look what I found mad me furious as Hades. The girl he was making out with was my girlfriend Annabeth. I was so mad that I made a magnitude 11 earthquake, a hurricane the size Texas, and made 20 foot waves. They only stopped making out when I got up close and hit them with a wave of water. My ex said "WHAT THE HADES PERCY YOU ALMOST KILL US, CALM DOWN I WAS GOING TO DUMP YOUR SORRY A$$ ANYWAY SO CAN YOU JUST CHILL UNTILL I DONE WITH MY FEIANCE"." SHE IS RIGHT JACKSON SHE NEEDS A REAL MAN THAT CAN LOVE HER ALL SHE WANTS". I couldn't believe it my girl friend was going to marry Jason. I was so bottled with rage that I raised another wave. But this one had sharks in the water so when it hit they screamed. I left but not before I made another magnitude 9 earthquake that hit California.

************TIME SKIP 1 HOUR***********************************

**STILL PERCY'S P.O.V**

After running into the forest and getting lost I took a break. I was so mad, how could she dump me for that jerk after all this time. I went back to my cabin to get my stuff. I was going to go see the gods on Olympus. After taking a cab to the empire state building I went inside to get the card to the 600th floor. "give me the key to Olympus". "There is no such thing as Olympus kid, now scram or I'll call the cops". As soon as he said that I took out riptide and put it under his neck and said "GIVE ME THE F***ING KEY OR I WILL NUTER YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW." With that the guy gave me the card and went up. As I got to the throne room I got killer glares faced at me by al the gods except my father, Hades, Zeus, and Hestia. (After I refused godhood I told Zeus to give Hestia back her throne and to give Hades one.) "What brings you to Olympus Perseus Jackson?" As I got up everyone's eyes were on me. I said "I want a challenge that will actually be a challenge." With that Athena said "what about my Annabeth weren't you going to marry her?" "Not after that slut cheated on me." "What do you mean son of barnacle beard?" "I MEAN THAT SHE IS GOING TO MARRY MY JERK HALF BROTHER JASON AFTER I'VE BENN WITH HER FOR 3 YEARS!" "O I'm sorry young Percy I will deal with her later." Zeus said " Any way fine I want you to slay the werewolf known as Lukeshane Blackovare he has is the king of werewolves". I then asked" will this Lukeshane be a real challenge or is this another one of your weak excuses for an errand because I am not one of you little errand boys." "No this my boy is a true challenge Lukeshane has lived for as long as we have been alive." "So… what do I do to find him?" "He has been spotted near your camp in the forests so he will be easy to find, but first you must swear that you will kill this monster and send him to the pits of tartarus." I swear on the river styx and on chaos himself that I will destroy him." Everyone in the room gasped when I said that. Poseidon said "do you have any idea what you just did Percy?" As soon as he said that a black sphere came into the room and out came a man in a pitch black robe and spoke. "all right who swore on my name? "I did my name is Percy Jackson." "okay I am Chaos father of the universe, you do know what it means to swear on my name its just like swearing on that stupid river but unlike the river in which you can break it but will die in a fiery inferno mine you can't break do you still want to do this?" "Yes I've got nothing else to do." "Fine but I also have a gift to help you with your fight." After he was done a dark smoke surrounded me. When it cleared I was different. I was now 6'8" had huge muscular arms and legs and a 6 pack with skinny jeans and a tight shirt. "Alright have fun." He was leaving when all of a sudden he came back. "also you can now shadow travel, bye." "Alright with that done you ca-" Hestia stopped him short. "Percy before you go I give you my blessing you can now control fire make food at your will and you weapons will be on fire also." When she was done Apollo also said something "I also give you my blessing you can now shoot arrows with ease read the time of day with the sun tell and when someone is lying." When he was done Aphrodite also stepped up. "Wait I also give you my blessing." "Wha- wait don't" before I could do anything I was engulfed by a pink smoke when it cleared I was even more handsome. I had a black shirt with the words love 4 ever, ever tighter skinny jeans and bigger muscles. With this done every goddess started to drool even Artemis. "OKAY NOW CAN I PLEASE SPEAK!, thank you also Percy you may now fly in my domain and please just go." "Yes my lord." Little did I know that will be the last time I will be a demigod.

***CLIFF HANGER ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SORT INTRO IM NEW AT THIS PLWASE REVIEW AND GIVE ANY TIPS ON HOW I CAN MAKE THIS STORY COMPLETELY ORIGANAL.****

ALSO WHAT PARINGS SHOULD I DO

PERCY & ARTEMIS, PERCY & ANOTHER PERSON, PERCY & ZOE,

ALSO GIVE ANY LOVE BETWEEN PERCY THAT YOU THINK THAT WILL BE ORIGANAL I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THE VOTES COME IN. CHaoticDude OUT PEACE


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sup my people I hoped you guts liked last chapter it was way longer than the intro that's what I think. I'm sorry that I took so long to update so please my followers just bare with it. So the votes are in and the winner is Percy & Zoe. Just kidding it's going to be PERCY & Artemis. Also please give any ideas on how to spice up the story. Now on to the show. ;D**_

_**Artemis P.O.V (finally)**_

Wow Percy is hot! What did I just say that he is hot? Yes I did he is hot I knew that I liked him but not this much. Aphrodite if you are doing something to me then I will find out.

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

After an hour of running and killing monsters I decided to take a rest. When I sat down I voice entered my head it was Lord Chaos. "Percy I forgot to tell you now with my blessing your sword can now turn into two separate swords, become a scythe, and other weapons as well, plus you will gain a sixth sense that will tell you if people are lying to you and who is your, also with my blessing all your other powers will be increased tenfold enjoy." "Thank you lord Chaos." When I was done talking to him I decided to try out my new powers from Hestia. I conjured up a pizza and some blue coke. After my lunch I looked at the sun and saw that it was 5 o'clock. I had to hurry up and find that king of werewolves. No later when I said that a herd a noise coming from the woods. I took out riptide and turned it into two separate swords and put them on fire. "Come out whatever you are." After I said that I was face to face with a 5 foot gray wolf ready to kill at a moment's notice. "Ah so you are Percy Jackson child of Poseidon and savior of Olympus its so nice to finally to meet you." "Are you Lukeshane Blackovare king of werewolves?" "Yes I am also I'm the one who is going to put an end to your meaningless life." When Lukeshane was finished he lunged at me. I was too slow to dodge his first attack so I was tackled though a tree to the floor. Thank goodness for my new body's muscles. When I got up I stabbed riptide at Lukshane. He yelped with pain as the sword went though his disgusting body. He recovered his balance and lunged at me again. This time he was aiming at my shoulder. I was too slow and got bitten. It burned worse than the river syx. When I looked at the bite it was boiling green. Just the Lukshane started to laugh, "ha you are now one of us." "No no I can't be". Just as my furry meet its high point I charged at Lukshane. I put riptide through his body and he started to disappear. Before he died he said this "ha the prophecy has come true." "What prophecy do you mean?" I said as I was clutching my now sizzling shoulder. "The prophecy that I speak of states when a new werewolf kills the king he then he becomes the new king as well as the god of werewolves will finish the war of the Lykens." "No I can't be a werewolf the gods will hunt me down!" "B-but it i-s tru-e m—y boy you must save our kind from the evil Lykens" "I thought the werewolves were the evil ones?" "N-o my they are ask the g-ods for help, -we k-eep t-he peace by fighting them, with me gone you will now have to win th-e war." Before he faded away he touched my forehead. The knowledge of all his past actions were shown to me. All the things the gods did. I hate them even more now. After all the knowledge enter my head like how to kill a deer or to stay away from silver (**I want to stay classy :D)** I fainted from fatigue.

_*********time skip 24 hours****************************_

When I woke up I looked at the stream. What I saw was a pure white wolf that was even bigger that Lukshane. I looked at me new body. I was going to have to get used to this. I used my knowledge form the former king to transform back to my human form. I looked at my body and I noticed that I had a white wolf tattoo on my arm. "Cool" I said. Stared to turn back to my wolf form and started to run back to New York. When I got to the doors of the Empire State Building I when back to normal. I went to the desk and told him to give me the card. The guy remembered me and did it. As I went to the elevator I pressed the button to the 600th floor. The music that was playing was "Friday". I hated that song so much I ripped the speaker phones right out of the walls. Wow I knew I had anger issues in the past but now it's worse. The elevator stopped so I walked out. I got cold stares as I passed the town square. When I opened the doors to the throne room my hand started to burn. I quickly took my hand back. The handle of the door was made of silver. Instead of using my hands I kicked the door down and got a mixed of looks. I got anger from half of them and confusion from the other half. "So Percy you have came back alive and unharmed at that too I knew that you could do that." "Shut it Zeus I've heard enough of you and no I did not come back unharmed." "How dare you talk to me like that and what do you mean that you came back unharmed there isn't a mark on you?!" "well first don't you feel anything different about my spirit." "Now that you mention it I do feel like there is another god that is very involved in animals." "Well while I was fighting the former king of werewolves he bit me." After I said that I heard gasps of horror. "After that I killed him but before he fated he said that the prophecy has come true." "What was this prophecy Perseus?" asked Athena. "The prophecy was that if a new born werewolf kills the king of werewolves he becomes the new king as well as the god of werewolves." Once again gasps but this time of surprise. "Also he said that he will be the one to end the war of the werewolves against the evil Lykens." "I thought the werewolves were the evil ones." Asked Athena. "No the gods have misunderstood my kind the Lykens I know this because before he died he gave me his knowledge of my kind." "Find then since you are too strong to not to be an Olympian we will make you one." Suddenly I was engulfed in a glowing light. When the light dulled down the gods sat back down and Zeus said "All hail Perseus Jackson god of tides, swordsmanship, time, chaos, justice, law, order, tsunamis, hurricanes, punishment, anger, space, destruction, life and most importantly werewolves, your domains are anywhere your kind is and camp half-blood also your symbol is the white wolf."

**So what do you guys thing I think it was awesome. If you guys want me to say anything just say so. Did you guys like his titles? Please review. Sorry about the late update. Thank you my loyal followers. Hit that like button. ChaoticDude out peace. **


	4. Chapter 3 the outcome

**Hey guys it's me. Hope you guys liked the chapter with all the truth revealed I was wondering if I should add more romance to the story or more action please tell me in a review. Hope you guys enjoy. XD there will be more of Artemis P.O.V**

**Artemis's P.O.V**

"Oh my gods, Percy looks so hot! Did I just say that? Whatever he is so hot with those rock hard abs, those

muscles, and those sea green eyes. Wait they just turned black, no wait red, wait back to sea green. (his eyes will

play an important role in the future but for now they mean he is hungry or dissatisfied.) Those eyes just make him hotter."

**Percy's P.O.V**

"After the bright light faded I looked at my body. It looks like I got Aphrodite's blessing 20 times." Suddenly

Aphrodite jumped out of her throne toward Percy and clamped onto him. "O Percy you're so hot want to go to my

place and talk." "No Aphrodite just get off of me now." "No not until you say yes." After she said that Percy got so

mad thanks to his new anger issues he snapped. "Get off of me NOW!" when he said that his eyes turned to black

with little red pupils and his huge K-9 popped out of his mouth. He showed his teeth and his eyes to Aphrodite.

When she saw them she got so scared that she jumped back crying her eyes out. "What have you done to her you

wolf scum!?" said Zeus. Percy showed his eyes and teeth to his uncle and everyone in the room. Everyone cowered

in fear. After 30 minutes and a lot of deep breathing everything went back to normal, except for Percy's teeth which

wouldn't go back for some strange reasons unknown. "Sorry my anger issues have increased since me getting

bitten and all." "Okay then I will forgive you only once also you need to say sorry to Aphrodite for scaring her so

much." "Fine I'm sorry Aphrodite so scaring you with my eyes and teeth will you forgive me?" "I don't know you

scared me so much but I will since you are so cute." "Thank you Aphrodite." "So on to the matter on hand Percy will

you be the 15th Olympian?" "I will but on one condition." "What would that be young nephew?" "My condition is

that I will be an Olympian be I want to live in the wild to look for my kind and ready them for the upcoming war."

"But what about when we need you for meetings?" Zeus said. "I will be there when you need me the most like the

summer solstice and the winter solstice if that is fine with you uncle." "Very well then you may roam free to look for

your kind to train for the upcoming war but first you have to tell everyone at camp that you are a god and of your

condition." "You make being a werewolf a illness after what you done to my kind." "I'm sorry young nephew old

habits die hard." "Also since some gods have abandoned me for my stupid brother I only respect only a small group

of you that include Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hades, Aphrodite Hestia, and Mr. D, everyone else you have lost my

respect especially you Poseidon." "Very well everyone this meeting is done; also here is your new throne my young

nephew your cabin and table at camp will be the same." Suddenly a pure black throne came out of the floor fight

next to Artemis. One side of the throne was black with a copy of Riptide on the side. It also had many little stars one

it. On the other side of the throne was white with little waves and storms. But on the head was a white wolf head.

"Thank you uncle." "This meeting is now DISMISTED." Everyone got up and walked away except for Percy and

Artemis. Percy walked up to her and said "Artemis can I have a word with you."

**Artemis's P.O.V (finally) **

O my gods Percy just asked me to talk with him. I wonder what he wants. After he is done I want to tell him my true

feelings for him. "Okay let's talk." He went to his new throne and said "I'm going to travel a lot so just tell your

hunters not to shoot at giant wolves especially with silver arrows." "Okay Percy, hey Percy can I ask you a few

questions?" "Yeah sure go right ahead." "Well first does it hurt you when you transform into your wolf form?" "To

tell you the truth imagine going into the Styx River multiply that by 100 then your half way there." "Wow its that

intense, okay next question how do you look like when your wolf to make sure my hunters and I won't shoot you."

"Stand back, ready." Percy then started to scream but it was blocked by him closing his mouth. He then started to

change. I heard bones breaking as well as more yelling. When he was done there in front of me was a 6' 7" white

wolf with white K-9s, one blue eye, and one golden eye. "Does that answer your question?" "Yes it does now

change back so I can ask my last question." Percy changed back with minimal screaming. "My last question is lets

say you like someone but you don't know how to say it what do you do?" "Well I will first get my courage up then

just go in and ask, why do you want to know Artemis?" "Well Percy… I-I l-ove y-ou." Percy's face was shocked.

"What did you say?" "I said that I love you Percy Jackson." "Wow just wow." "I knew it I knew that you didn't love

me just forget any…" That was I could get before I was pulled into a kiss. The kiss was so sweet. I never felt like

this before. "Artemis I love you too." "You do?" "Yeah I just never thought that you would love me back." "Well now

you do, hey does this mean that were dating?" "Well do you want to?" "Yeah I do." "Well I will see you later I got to

go to camp to tell the campers about me being a god and all." "Okay but before you do." I gave him a loving kiss.

"Hey Artemis want to go with me because I'm leaving right after?" Sure also this is a good time to reveal that we

are dating." "Okay and Artemis, thanks." "You're welcome."

**Percy's P.O.V**

We walked all the way there or should I say raced. You see I asked my girlfriend if she wanted to race and she said

yes. She tuned into a silver wolf and I turned into my white wolf form after a few painful screams. "Percy does it hurt

that much as you said?" "No you get used to it after a while but it still hurts as Hades." We started to run. Arty was

up ahead, but I held back since my werewolf speed makes me pretty fast. (AN I don't know if I said this yet but

Percy is 3 times stronger than any god, and 4 times faster. While as a wolf he is 5 times stronger and 5 times

faster.) "Come on slow poke can't you go any faster?" "Oh you want faster then I'll give you faster." I speed up and

pasted her, but still holding back. I was the first one to reach the borders of camp. Artemis reached me after 5

minutes. "Wow Percy you can run really fast now you even beat me." "I know that I'm awesome but coming from my

girlfriend that mean a lot." We walked into camp after she kissed me once more. We were greeted by Chiron who

galloped up to us. "Hello lady Artemis what brings you here?" "I'm just here to drop off my new boyfriend the 15th

Olympian." "Oh that's good to… what do you mean by new boyfriend!?" "My new boyfriend is the 15th Olympian

Perseus Jackson." "What Percy is with you he has been missing for weeks!" Wow I was gone for that long? "I'm

right here Chiron." No later than I said that I was engulfed in a huge hug. "Oh thank the gods that you're alright!"

"Everyone that cared about you was worried sick." "Yeah only about 4 people." "I'm sorry that so many people have

forgotten about you but you can always rely on your true friends." "Thanks." "So Percy what are you the god of?"

"Oh nothing much only the god of tides, swordsmanship, time, chaos, justice, law, order, tsunamis, hurricanes,

punishment, anger, space, destruction, life and most importantly werewolves." Chiron's mouth hung low. "How did

you get the title god of werewolves?" "Well after Annabeth dumped me for my brother I went to the gods to give

me a challenge, they told me to kill the king of werewolves." I waited for all of this to sink in. "I killed him but before

I could he bit me, then he told me that there is a prophecy that said that when a newborn kills the king then he

becomes the king as well as the god of werewolves, he also said that there is a upcoming war so I have to recruit

my kind." "Also I'm the new camp director." "That's a lot to take in." After my little chat with my teacher we walked

back into camp. The horn signaling dinner was heard. "Let's go eat I'm starving." "Men and their food." "Well I'm

your man now." We all laughed at that. We came into the pavilion and I sat down at the head table next the

Artemis and Chiron. All the campers just looked at me especially Annabeth and my brother. After we got our food I

asked for 15 pounds of BBQ, 5 pounds of sausages, and some blue coke. Everyone, except for Artemis and Chiron,

looked at me. "What are you looking at huh?" after I said everyone went back to their food. Chiron then stomped

his hoof on the floor to get their attention. "Everyone today we are greeted by 2 gods." "First up lady Artemis."

Everyone clapped. "And now does everyone see that Mr. D isn't here?" everyone started to look around. "Well this

is because well now have a new camp director, Percy Jackson the 15th Olympian." Everybody gasped at the sound

of my name. "All hail Percy Jackson god of tides, swordsmanship, time, chaos, justice, law, order, tsunamis,

hurricanes, punishment, anger, space, destruction, life and most importantly werewolves." After he said that

everyone gasped at the sound of the title god of werewolves. I came up and said "If you guy want to hear how I

became a werewolves gather around." I summoned a screen showing my battle with the former king of werewolves

and the prophecy he gave me.

_**\***Screen shot flashback of wolfyness********_

_**I heard a noise coming from the woods. I took out riptide and turned it into two separate swords and put them on fire. "Come out whatever you are." After I said that I was face to face with a 5 foot gray wolf ready to kill at a moment's notice. "Ah so you are Percy Jackson child of Poseidon and savior of Olympus its so nice to finally to meet you." "Are you Lukeshane Blackovare king of werewolves?" "Yes I am also I'm the one who is going to put an end to your meaningless life." When Lukeshane was finished he lunged at me. I was too slow to dodge his first attack so I was tackled though a tree to the floor. Thank goodness for my new body's muscles. When I got up I stabbed riptide at Lukshane. He yelped with pain as the sword went though his disgusting body. He recovered his balance and lunged at me again. This time he was aiming at my shoulder. I was too slow and got bitten. It burned worse than the river Styx. When I looked at the bite it was boiling green. Just the Lukshane started to laugh, "ha you are now one of us." "No no I can't be". Just as my furry meet its high point I charged at Lukshane. I put riptide through his body and he started to disappear. Before he died he said this "ha the prophecy has come true." "What prophecy do you mean?" I said as I was clutching my now sizzling shoulder. "The prophecy that I speak of states when a new werewolf kills the king he then he becomes the new king as well as the god of werewolves will finish the war of the Lykens." "No I can't be a werewolf the gods will hunt me down!" "B-but it i-s tru-e m—y boy you must save our kind from the evil Lykens" "I thought the werewolves were the evil ones?" "N-o my they are ask the g-ods for help, -we k-eep t-he peace by fighting them, with me gone you will now have to win th-e war." Before he faded away he touched my forehead. I then pasted out.**_

_*******End of screen flashback***********_

OMG everyone's mouth was open. I decided to play a trick on them. I summoned up some flies and they flew into

their mouths. I cracked up. "Careful you might catch flies." Artemis then punched me in the arm. "Ow what was that

for?" "That was for doing that and also for being an idiot." "So it was only a small bit on my shoulder." "Yeah but…"

she never got to finish that sentence because I pulled her in for a kiss. After a few minutes that felt like hours we

broke it up. We got weird stares from everyone. "What, haven't you seen a man kiss his girlfriend?" That got

everyone surprised. "Hey you wolf breath I challenge you to a duel!" that came from none other from my brother

Jason. "Fine challenge accepted."

**Wow cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. Please give me any ideas for the hunters because he is going to meet them very soon. Chaotic Dude Out Peace. **


	5. Chapter 4

**SUP my people how ya doing? I will like to thank everyone who reviews my stories, please review it helps me write better. So chapter 4 is here. If you did not read the last chapter, go and read it now because it has an important AN. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

Wow I am so going to beat my brother Jason. I'm not sure if I should turn into a wolf to beat him? Nah that will be way too easy. "Hey Percy I'm worried about you fighting him." "Why are you worried Arty?" "I'm worried because since your part werewolf then doesn't silver kill you or something?" "Oh yeah right… don't worry he is too stupid to find that out." "Are you sure Percy?" "Yeah I'm sure." "Okay then I believe you." "Thanks." I then kissed her in front of everybody. After Jason challenged me I made sure that Riptide was in my pocket. Good it was there. I then headed off to the arena to find . She was chewing on some dummies. I whistled for her to come. When she heard me she can running and was about to tackle me, but stopped. She then started to sniff me and barked in my face. I heard someone talk but maybe I just imagined it. Then I remembered something in one of the memories that Lukeshane left for me. As the new king I can talk to any animal. So I tried to talk to . "Hey girl can you understand me?" "Oh my gods, I can understand you? Can you understand me?" "Yeah I can, wow we can finally talk." "Yeah we can, hey Percy can I ask you something?" "Yeah you can." "First you can call me O, next why do you smell like wolves?" "Well I smell like wolves because I am a werewolf." "How are you a werewolf?" I then told her everything that has happened to me so far. "Cool, so can I see you in wolf form?" "Sure." I looked around to make sure that no one was around and transformed. This time I tried to cover my mouth as I screamed but I failed miserably at it. "Are you o.k. Percy?" "Yeah I'm cool but that still hurts." After a while O started to ask more questions like does silver hurt me or like how fast I can run, so to avoid any more questions I asked her something. "Hey O want to hunt?" "Sure lets go." We started to hunt and came home with 5 bucks and some wolf bane. Thanks to the memories I got from the former king I now know that this stuff can kill werewolves and it can cure silver poisoning. I transformed back to my human form and looked at my watch. Shoot I'm late for my fight, see ya O." "See ya." I ran toward the arena with the bag of wolf bane. I saw Jason, Annabeth, and their groupies. "So are you ready to get your but whooped Jackson?" "No I think I will whoop your butt." He drew out his sword that sparkled in the sunlight. He started to run at me and slashed. When he slashed I got a good look at his sword. Pure silver. Shoot I didn't know that he would be so smart to find out that silver is my weakness. I kept on dodging so he wouldn't land a blow. "Ha you really worthless, I wonder why you're a god; I'm ten times better than you." That got me mad. "I have your girlfriend, your friends, and your fame." This got me even madder. "I wonder why that goddess sees in you, she needs a real man like me not a coward like you." That sent me off my limit. My anger flew off the charts. My domains started to act up. Soon 13 flashes of light can into the arena. Zeus then said "Percy stop this the balance of nature is out of control because of your anger, please calm down." "Calm down, calm down; the hell I will calm down." This jerk took my friends, my girlfriend, and insulted my girlfriend Artemis! I will not calm down, in fact now I'm going to kill him and sent him to Tartarus myself." Just then I started to change, but this was different. I didn't feel any pain. I felt more anger." My tattoo started to glow, and my k-9s came out but this time they felt longer.

**Artemis P.O.V**

Percy started to change into his wolf form. His tattoo (which I do not approve of) started to glow black. When it was done glowing the once white wolf was now pitch black. When he started to change I didn't hear any screaming like he did before. When Percy was done changing instead of a beautiful white wolf was now an imitating pitch black wolf. This wolf was huge. It stood at 7 feet, had yellow k-9s, and had different colored eyes. One blue and one red.

**Percy P.O.V**

When I felt myself done changing I looked at my paws. When I saw freaked me out. My paws were black not white. I then remembered something. I'm still fighting my brother. This is now serious. "Now, where were we? O yes I was going to kill you." I stated to run toward him. I tackled him and pinned him onto the floor. I got stabbed on my back with his silver sword but I didn't care. Even though it burned and sizzled like when I first got bit I didn't care. I was going to kill him. I used my claws to scratch his face and was going to end his life when I felt a sharp pain in my back. When I turned around I saw a dagger imbedded in my back. I sniffed the air and smelled the air. I now know the person that stabbed me. Annabeth. "Were are you Annabeth?" I sniffed the air again and found her sent. Her repulsive sent. I jumped into the air to doge herattack. I wiped my tail to the left and it hit her in the head knocking off her hat. "That wasn't smart Chase. I now have to kill you along with your husband." I was going for the final blow when I heard the voice of Artemis. "Percy don't do this, your better than this!" After I heard her I backed down. I calmed down and changed back. "You guys are lucky I would have killed you, but next time I won't be so merciful." The wolf on my tattoo changed from black to white. I got out my bag filled with wolf bane and put some where Jason cut me. It felt like Hades. I screamed from the top of my lungs. Artemis then asked "Are you okay Percy?" "Yeah I just had to heal my wounds with this wolf bane." "I thought I could kill you?" I walked up to her and whispered "It can but it can also heal silver poisoning too." "Oh that's good." After I was done talking to her I made an announcement. "After that little fight I now have to say I will be gone for some time, while I am gone Chiron is in charge. "Thank you my lord I will not let you down." "I know you won't… now good bye." ""Wait Percy I want to give you my blessing to date my daughter." Said Zeus. "Thank you Zeus. With that I was going to leave the camp when I was stopped by Artemis. "Het Percy I was thinking if maybe you can stop by the hunters' camp to tell Thalia about you being a god and part werewolf." I never thought about that. "Sure I think it's time I tell her that." With that we teleported to the hunter's campgrounds. When we arrived I was greeted with bows ready aiming for my head. "What is a boy doing here." Said a hunter. "Wait before you kill my boyfriend I want to state his name." "Wait BOYFRIEND!?" "Yes I am dating the 15th Olympian." With that I stepped out and said my name. "I am Percy Jackson god of justice, law, order, tsunamis, hurricanes, punishment, anger, space, destruction, and life." Just then Artemis leaned in and asked "How come you didn't say you're the god of werewolves?" "I didn't want to scare them." With that she backed away. Just as I was going to say something else I was shot in the leg with a silver tip arrow. "Ahhhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked at the direction the arrow came from. The person who shot it was no one other than Thalia. "Why did you do that?" "I did it because you are gone for a long time, break Annabeth's heart, and now you have the nerve to date my lady this is the finally straw I hate you!" "Wait Thals I can tell you everything." "No need I have heard enough from you!" with that she stormed off. That got me so mad that my tattoo started to glow again. "Percy relax go hunt maybe that will calm you down?" "Fine I will go get lunch." I started to run toward the forest. Before I changed I took out the arrow that was in my leg and put some wolf bane. I transformed in to my white wolf form and stated to hunt.

*******TIME SKIP 1 HOUR**********

After about an hour of looking I finally found a herd of deer. I started to stalk my prey. I was about to leap onto a deer when I heard a snap. I looked down and saw that my paw was covered with blood. I yelped in pain which caused me to move the leaves around. When I did that I revealed the hidden bear trap a **silver **bear trap that had my bloody paw on it. I tried to break free but that just caused me to spill more blood. I then tried to yell for help, but if I changed it would be worse. I decided to howl for help. After I howled I saw Artemis run toward me. "Percy wait happened?" "I was about to attack a deer when my paw got stuck in this silver bear trap." After I said that she got my paw unstuck from the trap. I changed back to my human form and started to walk toward the camp. When I walked two steps I fell down. "Percy are you sure that you can walk?" "No I can't" "Here lean on me." I started to lean on her and walked. When we got to camp I got stares from everybody especially Thalia. "Who did this to Percy? Speak up or I will kill you!" after she said that Thalia and 4 more hunters rose their hands. "Why did you do that Thalia her almost died." "Well he did break Annabeth's and what do you mean by I almost killed him." "Well first that scum bag cheated on Percy with his brother and when I said that you almost killed him is because he is a werewolf." "A-a werewolf!?" Thalia then shot me at my arm and at my bad leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "Why did you do that Thalia?" asked Artemis. "Because he is a monster not to mention a man!" when she said that my tattoo started to glow. "Percy calm down don't kill her she just doesn't want to accept that Annabeth betrayed you and that we are dating." After she was done I stumbled toward Thalia and put my hand on her head. At first she backed away but then she eased up. I showed her when I was dumped, when I was bit, and when I was fighting Jason. "Oh Percy I'm so sorry will you forgive me?" "Only if you go out and get me some wolf bane." "Sure and I thought wolf bane kills werewolves?" "It can but it also can cure silver poisoning." "Cool." With that she left to go find the wolf bane.

***#*#*#*#TIME SKIP 2 HOURS*#*#*#*#*#**

After I healed myself of my silver problem I called a meeting with the hunters. "I bet you girls are wondering I called you here." I got some yes and some killer stares. "The reason I called you is because I want to get all of your blessing to date Artemis." This time everyone nodded their head yes. "Thanks you girls this means a lot." After about 30 minutes of talking and explaining I had to go. I pulled Artemis over to talk to her. "Hey Percy wait do you need?" "I need to tell you that I need to go." "What so soon?" "I need to go because I need to start recruiting my kind for the upcoming war." "Fine you can go after this." She pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss. After about 4 minutes i went to say goodbye to Thalia. "Hey pinecone face." "Kelp head." "I want to tell you that I'm leaving." "Oh okay then see you soon?" "Yeah see you soon." After I left her I got to the boarders of camp and transformed.

**Wow this was Awesome. So I'm going to make a pole to see if the two love birds are going to get married. Hope you guys liked it. CHaoticDue out peace. **


	6. Chapter 5 I AM F BACK

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I just got done grieving for my chemical romance a great band.**

**Artemis P.O.V**

It's been 2 years. 2 years since Percy's heartbreak. 2 years since he became a werewolf. 2 years since he and I started to date, but it has only been 4 months since he has disappeared. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_**I just got done hunting down the chimera when an IM message appears. "Call from your boyfriend Lady **_

_**Artemis" says Iris. I can feel my cheeks heat up. You see Iris, Hestia, Chaos, and Apollo are the only people **_

_**who know of my and Percy's relationship. While Apollo wasn't happy with me dating a son of Poseidon, but **_

_**he warmed up to it after a year. "Put him through Iris." I respond. "Hey moon butt how have you been?" **_

_**says Percy. I blush at the comment about my butt. "Is it really that big?" I ask worrying over fact that my **_

_**butt is too big. "No no it's just right, anyway how has my favorite goddess been?" he asked. I breathe in a **_

_**sigh of relief. "Well the gods, nor I have seen you in person in over 2 years." He scratches his head and says **_

_**"well I did say I will only come when I am absolutely needed." I just sigh and say "well you could at least **_

_**visit your girlfriend." He was about to resort when he suddenly turns around. He starts to sniff the air. **_

_**"Percy what is wrong?" He turns back to me and says "I smell something bad nearby I have to…" before he **_

_**could finish his sentence an arrow appears on his solder. "Percy!" I scream. The IM starts to go fuzzy until it **_

_**disappears.**_

_**End Flashback. **_

Ever since then I have spent the next 6 months searching for him with no luck. All the hunters except Thalia have

been upset about Percy's disappearance. I don't know but Thalia hasn't herself lately. Usually she would be upset

but she isn't. I was broken from my thoughts by a cry from one of my hunters. "My lady we have found a giant wolf

in a small clearing and Thalia is fighting it!" Wait giant wolf, could it be? "Show me right now." The hunter named

Lilly took me to the clearing were I find Thalia fighting against a huge white wolf with many blood stains and cuts on

it both old and new . I look closer and realize that it's the person I've been looking for. "Thalia stand down the wolf

means no harm." I yell. "But my lady it attacked me and the hunters while looking for food." She resorts. "Are you

questioning my orders Thalia?" "No my lady." I then walk up to the wolf that is now recognized as Percy. As I get

closer to him I notice that he is blind from his left eye. "Percy it's me Artemis are you hurt?" He looks up to me and

starts to run toward me. "My lady!" screamed all the hunters. He tackled me to the floor and started to lick me. "Ha

down boy down." I managed to say between fits of laughter. He got off of me and transformed. In front of me was

Percy. Shirtless. I managed to see all the scars on his body before I looked up to his face. There crossing over his

left eye was a nasty scar that looked infected. "Percy what happened?" I asked him. "Well I was attacked by many

monsters while trying to look for more werewolves." "Well who attacked you?" "I will tell you when it's safe for now

let's eat I'm starving." I just laugh at his response.

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

Well after many months of running away from the ambush I finally find Artemis. When we got back to her camp I

was ambushed once again but this time with hugs from girls that are really strong. Joy. After many hugs from the

hunters we got to the dinner tent. In the tent there was a huge table that could fit the entire camp. I got a plate

and filled it with meat and sat down next to Artemis. I noticed that they have the same goblets that camp has. I

then say "Deer blood." To the goblet. I get some stares aimed at me before I said "What I like the taste of deer

blood." I try the meat and it is pretty good. "Hey Artemis what is this meat?" she gets a evil glint in her eyes before

saying "Wolf meat with a nice wolf blood coating." At those words I spit out everything in my mouth onto the table.

The girls crack up.

"Hey how is this funny to you people this is like cannibalism to me!" the first to answer me was Artemis.

"It's not wolf meat you idiot, it's actually just veil."

The next to respond was Thalia. "What would you expect my lady coming from a dirty flea bag like him?"

That got my blood boiling. Before I knew it my eyes turned red and my k9's came out. "What does that mean

_hunter_." I said with venom.

"Percy Thalia calm down besides me and Percy have to go to Olympus so I can inform my father of his return."

She just turns her head in the other direction and says "fine just make sure he doesn't come back my lady." Artemis turns toward me and says

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I answer back.

She teleports to Olympus but I don't go with her. After about 5 minutes of waiting she comes back.

"Percy why did you not teleport with me?"

"Well truth be told I can't teleport." I answer shyly.

"What do you mean you can't teleport? Every god can teleport."

"Well I just can't okay I just don't know why but I can't."

"Fine grab my hand I will teleport both of us." We teleported outside of the throne room. We walk in on a heated

arm wrestling match between my uncle Hades and my so called father _Poseidon. _At the end of the match Hades won

and they turned toward us. That's when all Hades broke loose. Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, and Zeus ran toward

me to give me a hug while the rest just stood there shocked.

"OMG bro where have you been it hasn't been the same with just me and Hermes pranking everyone by ourselves." Said Apollo.

"Yes my nephew Nico has been searching for you for 5 months." Said my uncle Hades.

"Yes it has been very tiresome for us." Said my aunt Hestia.

"Quiet everyone he has just come back let him rest." Said my uncle Zeus.

"Yeah I haven't rested in 2 months lets continue this tomorrow." I said it tiredness in my voice.

"Yes rest up my nephew for we shall ask questions tomorrow. With that said I went to palace in Olympus and fell asleep.

_**It feels great to have this story back. Well for now I bid you farewell. I am out peace. **_


End file.
